Like Father, Like Daugther - a McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: When a situation arises where she can help, Grace proves one again she's her father's daughter.


_Sammy & Ilna thank you for all the love & friendship - always._

_REALMcRollers and Readers we appreciate every word. Love and hugs!_

* * *

**Like Father, Like Daughter **

_**Rollins' condo**_

"Ama, go bye?" Angie's question was pleading as her grandmother lifted her keys.

"I'm just going to pick up Grandma Ang at her friend, Ms. Yuko's house," she explained, while bending to lift the toddler.

"Go wif Ama?" The head tilt that accompanied the request had Joseph hiding a grin from his place next to Smokey on the overstuffed chair.

Kissing the little cheek, Elizabeth glanced at Catherine as she asked, "Is it okay, sweetheart?"

Catrherine nodded with a smile. "Of course. Angie, you want to go with Grandma?"

A vigorous nod accompanied her, "Angie go!" and the question was settled.

"Okay, angel, come with Grandma, we'll go get Grandma Ang and say hello to Ms. Yuko, who I'm sure will have a cookie or two for you."

"Yay, cookie!" The toddler lifted both arms in excitement and Elizabeth smiled, placing her down and offering her hand. "Let's go then, my little charmer." Over her shoulder she added, "Yuko adores her, and she keeps a jar of homemade cookies for her great grandsons that's pretty much bottomless." Finger waving to her daughter and husband, she led Angie out the door and it closed with a click behind them.

Catherine had just retaken her seat after refilling a lemonade for herself and Joseph when her phone rang. Placing the glass down, she fished the cell from the pocket of her jeans, but as she swiped to answer the call her brow furrowed slightly. Grace's image was on the caller ID.

She knew her niece was on a group date with Linda, a friend from cheer, and three boys they'd arranged to go skating with at the Ice Palace rink, and the bit of concern that seeped into her voice as she answered had Joseph's immediate attention.

"Grace? Are you okay?" were the first words she spoke, and hearing Linda's voice made her breath catch slightly until she heard the teenager utter, "Catherine? We're okay."

"Linda, where's Grace?" She was already pulling on the shoes she'd kicked off as Joseph stood.

"She's holding the baby."

"Baby?" She was reaching for her keys.

"Yeah, she asked me to get you on the phone. Here she is."

"Everyone is fine," were Grace's first words and Catherine breathed a sigh, mouthing 'okay' to her father.

"What's going on, Grace?"

Grace's voice held more tension than normal but she sounded herself. "We were at the rink, and we all came in separate cars because the guys had practice and were going there right afterwards, and Keiko had work so her dad picked her up and I offered to hang around to help AnnMarie with the baby and then she fell so Linda and I came with her." She took a breath and Catherine could hear a child cooing. "So like I said, we're fine but we're at Queens Hospital because AnnMarie has a sprained ankle and we need a ride back to get our cars."

Catherine motioned to Joseph to follow her and headed for the door. "Okay, sweetheart I'll be fifteen minutes. Fill me in when we get there."

"Auntie Cath? Thanks."

* * *

**_Queens Hospital _**

"Auntie Cath!" Grace waved when she saw them enter, and Catherine could picture her niece mentally slapping her own forehead. "I'm sorry, I didn't even tell you who AnnMarie is." She wrapped her aunt in a side hug since she had a little boy of about one on her hip. "Uncle Joseph, sorry I bothered you, too." She hugged him as well.

"Don't be silly, honey, Catherine was at the condo when she got your call. How can I help?"

"AnnMarie is one of the assistant coaches from cheer," she explained. "Anyway, I saw her at the rink and said hi. The boys and Keiko had left and Linda and I were talking to her. Since she was there alone with her kids, we offered to hang out and help her with the baby while she skated with Olive, who's five."

Catherine smiled, knowing how proud that innate kindness would make Danny. "And she fell?"

Grace nodded. "She said it popped when she did. Her ankle." She grimaced slightly. "She tried to walk it off but it was already swelling and the rink manager insisted on calling 911."

"Good call," Joseph agreed. "Where's Linda?"

Grace gestured to a nearby restroom. "She took Olive to the bathroom."

As if summoned, the other girl appeared with a child in tow. "Hi." She smiled, her cheerful greeting exaggerated for the little one. "Can you say hi to Lieutenant Rollins and Captain Rollins?" She squatted next to Olive and waved.

"Hi, Mommy got a boo boo on her foot and it got swelled," she indicated with her hands, "and we came in a ann-blance with Grace and Linda and …" The rush of words slowed for a beat as she sized up the newcomers. "Is he your daddy?" She resumed, pointing between Catherine and Joseph.

Joseph had already bent to her level and Catherine knelt as well. "Yes, he is." She glanced at him, eyes glinting as proudly as ever. "You're pretty smart, Olive." She smiled when the little girl did.

"You gots the same last name," she announced matter of factly.

"That's my brother, AJ, he's one." Olive pointed to the baby who was sucking two fingers while beginning to doze on Grace's shoulder. "Grace, I want my mommy."

Just then a doctor exited the cubicle to their right, followed by an orderly pushing a young woman's wheelchair. Catherine recognized her from attending one of Grace's recent competitions.

"Here's your prescription, and follow up with your orthopedist on Tuesday." He smiled and pointed to Olive. "You keep an eye on your mom, okay?"

The little girl had already plastered herself to her mommy's side and nodded. "Does it _hurt_, Mommy?"

"Just a little. It'll be fine. Thank you for being a brave girl." She kissed her daughter's cheek and turned to Grace and Linda. "And I can't thank y'all enough for coming to help with the kids." Noticing the other adults, she attempted to stand but was waved down since she was in the customary 'wheelchair till release' with a set of crutches in one hand. "Lieutenant," she addressed Catherine, recognizing her as the governor's chief of staff. "Grace said her father was on a case so she'd call her Aunt Catherine, I didn't realize, and …" Her eyes flicked to Joseph. "And you're Angie's grandfather, nice to see you, sir."

Joseph raised a brow with his smile. "You were at gymnastics last month."

"Yes, sir, I was a guest instructor for the 7 to 11 group, you were there with your wife watching with that very enthusiastic little cutie. I'm AnnMarie Reynolds."

"Nice to see you again. I'm sorry about the ankle."

The young woman shrugged. "It's okay, I've had worse. I coach three competitive cheer teams, I'll be up on it soon." She grinned. "I didn't realize you were related to Grace."

He smiled and turned to Catherine. "Angie was fascinated, so we let her watch AnnMarie put the older kids through their paces for awhile."

"Do you need a ride home?" Catherine asked AnnMarie. "We can arrange for your car to be driven back from the ice rink."

"Actually my brother's gonna pick up my car and come get us. My husband's deployment ends-"

"In time for my birthday!" Olive piped in and Catherine shared a smile with Linda and Grace.

"That's awesome, sweetie." Her eyes met AnnMarie's, who offered, "Eleven days."

"We'll wait with you, then take the girls back for their cars," Joseph offered.

"Thanks again," Linda offered. "Granny's taking a class, I'd have hated to make her leave early."

* * *

Not ten minutes later, AnnMarie and her family were on their way home, and after the girls got their cars, Joseph and Catherine, followed by Grace, pulled up to the condo simultaneously with Danny and Steve.

When the group entered, Elizabeth had her finger to her lips Indicating Angie and Grandma Ang we're taking one of the afternoon naps that the toddler enjoyed sharing with her great grandmother.

Catherine reached her mother first, and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for giving her lunch while we went to pick up the girls."

"Don't be silly, sweetheart, my pleasure, and Grace, come here and give me a hug." Glancing at Danny who was smiling proudly she said, "How incredibly sweet of you and Linda, I'm sure your coach really appreciated that you went to the hospital to watch her kids."

Grace blushed faintly at the praise. "Thanks, but we just did what anybody would do."

As Danny moved to wrap his daughter in a hug, he kissed the top of her head. "As much as I wish that were true, most people wouldn't have done what you and Linda did."

"Your dad's right, Gracie," Steve concurred. "You girls made what could've been a very stressful situation much easier."

"Absolutely," Joseph agreed. "Now how about everybody stays for dinner and we order pizza?"

When Danny nodded, Grace smiled and said, " I can call if you'd like. One meat lovers, one pepperoni, one plain?"

"Perfect," Catherine said with a smile. "You know, Grace…" she began and when the teen looked up from dialing, she continued, "it really was wonderful of you, sweetie. You girls went above and beyond. Seeing you soothing the baby and staying with AnnMarie, you reminded of your dad."

Grace smiled back brightly while Danny beamed. "Like father, like daughter?"

Elizabeth nodded and looked between Catherine and Joseph. "It runs in the family."

#_End. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Find all our stories (in chronological order!) on our website: __**marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll**_

_Or in the McRoll in the REAL World community here on fanfiction dot net __**Find us on Tumblr: mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com**_

_You can join our mailing list by __**emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com**_ _with: Add me, please! in the subject line. Or just drop us a line to say hi! We love hearing from our readers._

_And find me on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! at Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller _


End file.
